PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Under the direction of Executive Director Walter J. Curran, Jr., MD, Winship has continued to enhance its administrative team and its functionality through process improvements, staff restructuring, and growth. Senior Director for Cancer Research Administration Kimberly Kerstann, PhD oversees Winship Administration. Kerstann sets the Winship administrative priorities to facilitate the strategic advancement of collaborative cancer- related research in a matrix organization. Winship Administration assists the Executive Director, senior leadership, program leaders and co-leaders, shared resource directors, and members in fulfilling the mission of Winship by offering highly effective administrative management, program planning, and centralized services. The administrative unit supports faculty and staff involved with the CCSG and its related activities, occupants of Winship space, recipients of Winship pilot grants and philanthropic funds, participants in cancer disease site working groups and programs, and participants in clinical oncology investigation. Winship Administration has continued to seek guidance from internal and external advisors and act strategically to position itself for growth. Winship?s senior leadership team is comprised of Executive Director Walter J. Curran, Jr., MD; Deputy Director Suresh Ramalingam, MD; Associate Director for Population Sciences Carla Berg, PhD; Associate Director for Mentorship, Education, and Training Deborah Bruner, PhD, RN; Associate Director for Basic Science Paul Doetsch, PhD; Associate Director for Clinical Research Bassel El-Rayes, MD; and Senior Director for Cancer Research Administration Kimberly Kerstann, PhD. Senior leadership oversees the advancement of Winship?s scientific priorities, Winship?s research programs and shared resources, Winship?s education, training, and mentorship efforts, Winship?s multi-investigator, multi-disciplinary, and translational science, and its cancer- related clinical research. Senior leadership is also responsible for developing and executing Winship?s strategic planning process.